Radiant Alphabet Project
by Firey Chronicles
Summary: ひらがな光源氏計画 AR. AyaTei Five year old Teito trying to master the phonetics. One-Shot.


**Title**: Radiant Alphabet Project (ひらがな光源氏計画)

**Authoress**: Sakuradai Syako (桜鯛しゃこ) from (リトルラヴァーと幻想ニック)

**Pairing**: AyaTei?

**Setting**: AR. Don't think too much into the setting.

**Disclamation**: Don't own 07GHOST or this story~

**Summary**: ひらがな光源氏計画 (AR. AyaTei?) Five year old Teito trying to master the phonetics. One-Shot.

.

* * *

.

**Radiant Alphabet Project** (ひらがな光源氏計画)

.

.

"Ah, ya… na, mi …sama?"

A small child muttered unsteadily. The person whose name was called upon did not show any sign of reaction and continued read the paperwork in his hands. While Ayanami sat in a chair, the child is sitting down on the longhaired carpet, one hand grasping on the hem of Ayanami's long uniform and the other was use to count the phonetics in the word he was concentrating on.

"Ah… nya? Na? na… mi…, mi-…"

"Ayanami."

"Hai." (Yes)

The small child tried his best to bend his tongue around Ayanami's name but he is having a hard time mastering the phonetics. When Ayanami corrected him without looking, a polite answer that did not fit his age came back. Then immediately, Teito resumed his practice and began counting his fingers.

"Aya, nya… na, nami, sama?"

"…"

"Nyami, na, mi---… aya, nami… sama…"

The child pouted. He tried to pronounce the name carefully and slowly but he would still make mistakes. When he is about to bite his tongue unknowingly, he would pull harder on the helm of Ayanami's uniform, gaining his guardian's attention for the moment.

"Ah, ya, nami, sama…?"

Teito called his name again and again. Finally Ayanami put aside the files and looked at the small child sitting on the floor.

"Ah, yana----Fwa!"

He lifted the small child easily with one hand and placed him on his lap. The child is perhaps lighter than the mountain of paperwork in front of him. Large emerald eyes stared back at him.

"It's not that hard."

"Hai."

"When you disagree, say so."

"Hai. …….umm, that's not it. So, no ……huh?"

Perhaps it was because he just began to use a new language with very little freshly memorized vocabulary, the child cannot converse properly yet. What is best suited to say in this situation, how to phrase the words so the other would understand – Teito tried hard to convey with the little words he knows.

.

Ayanami intently watched the child's progress. The child, whose mind has been wiped clean to a blank slate, should be able to speak more fluently at his age. But he has forgotten everything, including his mother tongue. He only knows and could use the words Ayanami had taught him.

Not just words, everything the child knew is lost – buried deep in the snow in his mind. Just a while ago he was like a baby; couldn't do anything on his own.

Truthfully, it was a bothersome situation. He did not cry and yell like an annoying baby but at the same time he did not show any sign of reaction at all. He could not be just left like this, and in the end, Ayanami took the trouble to care for him.

Normally, someone in the position of chief of staff would not be saddled with guardianship of a young child but Ayanami did not hand him over to anybody. The child resided in his dwelling without anyone knowing or seeing – and of course, the child has not gone outside. Teito only knows what Ayanami has given him and that is his everything.

.

"Teito."

"Hai."

When Teito is called upon, he will respond right away. That is the way he was taught and he does not know how to respond otherwise.

"You are mine."

"Hai."

The child nodded without hesitation. Ayanami's eyes narrowed in content. Teaching a child a little at a time is like leaving a mark on the fresh white snow. First, the child has to learn to call his name properly but at the same time, watching him struggling to call his name repeatedly is extremely adorable. Ayanami silently watched over the child's progress.

.

.

* * *

Translater's note:

Let's hear for a round of applause for Syako-san!

I know I've yet to finish the canary one but this is so cute, and it's short. If you forget the Lolita (and possessive) elements in here, they are super cute XD.

Review please! For her sake and mine XD.

**Firey Chronicles**

Published: 07/02/09

Edited:


End file.
